1. Field of the Invention
A reading stand or like copy holder and light assembly for use therewith wherein both the reading stand and light assembly are selectively adjustable and removably attached to one another to facilitate placement of the light in a more efficient location relative to a copy or book retained on an exposed surface of the copy holder portion of the reading stand.
Description of the Prior Art
Reading stands and like devices more generically referred to as copy holders are used for a variety of purposes, generally associated with the support and position of various types of copy in a more efficient and exposed position relative to the user of such a stand. The prior art is replete with structures of the type set forth above, some of which include a lighting structure associated therewith and positioned to direct light directly on the surface or face of the copy or book being observed. Typically, stands of the type referred to herein include some type of longitudinally adjustable support arm holding a normally planar copy holder plate or the like at an angled position relative to an observer. The copy, which may include a variety of different objects, including books or magazines, is normally retained on an exposed surface of the copy holder in a preferred orientation for viewing. Other features also exist in the prior art relating to the retaining of the various pages in a preferred position and the support of the copy on the exposed face in such a manner that it can be removed and/or manipulated as by turning individual pages.
U.S. Pat. No(s). showing structures which are representative of prior art devices include 4,819,902; 4,014,508; 3,350,150; 3,200,791; and 2,732,481.
In light of the above structure, there is still a need and demand in this industry for a more efficient supporting reading stand and copy holder structure for the efficient presentation of various objects to be read or observed, while sitting in a comfortable, upright position, wherein a stand may be used in direct combination with a lighting assembly and/or wherein the lighting assembly may have a versatile structure applied thereto so as to allow it to be used independently of the reading stand for the efficient illumination of other areas.